


Confession

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Love Is Such A Crazy Thing [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Love, talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: - En cierto modo puedo entender lo que siente tu compañero. Porque lo he vivido en mis propias carnes.Tragando saliva, Andrew se giró expectante hacia el hombre. Más que nada porque jamás esperó escuchar algo así viniendo de él.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Dos años después os traigo la continuación de esta serie de oneshots. Esta parte en concreto es corta porque es de transición, pero estoy contenta con el resultado y espero que a vosotros os guste también.  
> La verdad es que he tenido unos años difíciles, con problemas y casi nada de inspiración. Pero parece que poco a poco he ido recuperándola, así que aquí estoy. Muchos no os acordaréis de esta serie y no sabéis lo mucho que siento eso. Personalmente creo que es un pairing genial, aunque el canon de la serie no acompañe. Yo es que dejé de ver Teen Wolf poco después de que empezase la S3 y sólo me vi algunos episodios con Nogitsune!Stiles, algunos con Parrish y tal, así que... La verdad es que a partir de ahí ignoro el canon porque no estoy de acuerdo con muchísimas cosas.  
> Y qué deciros. Esta serie empezó ligerita, con humor y tal, pero desde la tercera parte comenzó a tornarse algo oscura... algo así como TW, aunque por lo menos en mi fanfic no muere nadie.  
> En fin, lamento muchísimo la espera. Para la próxima parte (es seguro que sea la última) no tardaré tanto, eso os lo puedo prometer.  
> Gracias por leer ^^

Dado que eran más de las 6 el bar estaba bastante lleno cuando llegaron. El trayecto en coche había sido corto y ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Eso ayudó a Andrew a calmarse.

  
Rafa pidió por los dos lo más fuerte que tuviesen y una tónica. La tónica era para él, cosa que sorprendió a Andrew aunque no comentó nada. Sus razones tendría para no beber. Tal vez una mala experiencia en el pasado. Sí, eso debía ser.

  
Suspirando, le pegó el primer trago a su copa. El líquido ambarino le quemó por dentro pero no emitió sonido alguno, decidido a aguantarlo como el hombre que era.

  
\- Despacio o se te subirá a la cabeza -le advirtió el agente del FBI.

  
Andrew se encogió de hombros pero le hizo caso. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de emborracharse. Solamente quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Haigh.

  
\- En cierto modo puedo entender lo que siente tu compañero. Porque lo he vivido en mis propias carnes.

  
Tragando saliva, Andrew se giró expectante hacia el hombre. Más que nada porque jamás esperó escuchar algo así viniendo de él.

  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir... ? -musitó.

  
\- Hace tiempo cometí el error de enamorarme de una persona de mi mismo sexo -dijo Rafa, moviendo el vaso en su mano.- Por aquél entonces ya estaba casado con Melissa y Scott tenía unos 5 años. Me dio por beber porque no comprendía lo que me estaba pasando. Pero al final quien más sufrió fueron ellos, no yo.

  
\- ¿Quién era?

  
_¿De quién te enamoraste de tal manera que hasta traicionaste tus votos matrimoniales por él?_

  
Rafa giró ligeramente la cabeza, mirándole contemplativo.- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? -preguntó, a lo que Andrew asintió sin vacilar.- John.

  
Andrew abrió mucho los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo en su whiskey. John. El Sheriff Stilinski. El padre de Stiles. Ése John.

  
\- Debió de ser muy difícil...

  
\- No lo sabes tú bien -soltó una pequeña carcajada, cargada de amargura.- Por eso acabé divorciándome y yéndome. Tenía que alejarme. Necesitaba no estar aquí. ¿Entiendes? O iba a cometer un error aún más grave, como declararme o intentar algo con él.

  
\- Pero él estaba casado por aquél entonces, ¿no es así? Claudia aún no...

  
Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rafa contestó.- Aún no había fallecido, no. Y Stiles tenía la edad de mi hijo. Yo... me sentía culpable de mis propios sentimientos. Creí que estaba enfermo o algo así. Cuando me fui... traté de arreglarlo con terapia. Pero no funcionó. Es decir, el cómo me siento hacia los hombres, mi atracción hacia mi mismo sexo, eso... eso no desapareció. Pero el tiempo logró que olvidase a John.

  
\- Y cuando lo ves ahora, ¿qué sientes?

  
\- Nostalgia -sonrió Rafa, tomando un pequeño trago de su tónica. Y Andrew le admiró por ser tan fuerte.- Nada de culpabilidad. Eso se acabó.

  
\- Ojalá tuviese tu tenacidad...

  
\- Ya la tienes -alargó un brazo para pasárselo por la cintura y juntarle a sí.- Sé que ahora te parece que el mundo es una mierda y que no lograrás salir jamás del agujero en el que te encuentras, pero te equivocas porque todo irá bien. Y si necesitas hablar con alquien, sabes donde encontrarme.

  
\- ¿Por qué no me enamoré de alguien como tú? -le salió casi sin pensar a Andrew, por lo que se llevó una mano a la boca justo después.- Lo siento, yo...

  
Una mano sobre la suya le interrumpió.

  
\- Sabes, ésa es una muy buena pregunta. Porque creo que eres adorable y no me habría importado enseñarte dos o tres cosas, pero el corazón es el que manda. Y aunque pienso que el tal Haigh es un capullo... creo que podría funcionar si le das tiempo.

  
\- Tengo miedo... Porque no es la primera vez que me enamoro de un hetero y no quiero pasar por lo mismo -se sinceró, los ojos ardiéndole por lágrimas no derramadas.

  
\- No te des por vencido. La vida se trata de cometer errores y de aprender de ellos, pero sobre todo se trata de seguir intentándolo, una y otra vez hasta alcanzar la meta.

  
El silencio que acompañó a sus palabras sirvió para que Andrew digiriese las palabras de Rafa. Sabía que tenía razón pero no por ello dejaba de estar menos acojonado. Porque lo estaba, y mucho.

  
\- Y si no resulta siempre puedes llamarme. Estaré encantado de consolarte -dijo de repente el hombre, guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una sonrisita.

  
Eso provocó un ataque de risa en Andrew.

  
Afortunadamente, no estaba solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésa no os la esperábais, ¿eh? Me congratula saber que todavía puedo sorprender x'D  
> Por cierto, en este momento estoy liadilla con un Sterek AU basado en una peli aparte de con la quinta (y muy posiblemente última) parte de esta serie. Esperadlo con ganas~~  
>  
> 
> Los kudos y los comentarios son amor <3


End file.
